The Meaningless life without love
by LillyLicious
Summary: After Wally dies at a young age, Kuki fears her life without him and whether she'll be able to cope. A 3/4 fanfic. Oneshot


_A/N : Hey everyone! Well, this is just an idea I came up with while listening to Good Riddance by Green day, so I decided to write it, seeing as I'm so bored already. Hehe :) this is also my first songfic and my first oneshot, so please tell me what you think! Just be nice please :)_

_I don't own KND or the song..._

**The Meaningless life without Love**

Without him, life seemed so meaningless; as if all her goals and dreams had somehow turned into something she didn't care about; something pointless which would only waste her time, in her now miserable and lonely life.

Another turning point,

a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist,

Directs you where to go

So make the best of this test

And don't ask why

It's not a question

But a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable

But in the end it's right

I hope you had

The time of your life

_Kuki clutched onto the small photo in her hand, as the wind blew across her face. She shivered and looked up. Dark clouds were slowly moving closer and she could hear the thunder, clapping in the distance. She glanced at the photo. Five smiling faces looked up at her and she smiled, slightly. It was a photo of Sector V, back when they were in the Kids Next Door – things seemed so perfect then._

It wasn't fair… he was still too young; his life had hardly begun and she couldn't understand the bizarre ways of life. How could he have died at such a young age? How could he have taken his last breath when he still had so much to do and experience? Why… did he leave her?

She felt alone, lost and confused – the path she had taken her whole life suddenly split in two and she didn't know which way to go next.

Two months ago everything was still normal. She was happy, her friends were happy and _he_ was happy. Although he didn't always seem very cheerful, in fact his usual face expression showed the opposite.

He would walk around, his face covered with his trademark orange-hoodie; his beautiful face hidden from the cruelness of the world. He never said much and when he did, it was usually a sarcastic remark or curse word when he got annoyed.

She remembered how he would sit in class, staring out the window, not taking in his surrounding nor the teachers' words. She always wondered what he was thinking about. He always seemed so distant; as if he was never really there – he was somewhere else; in his own little Wally-land. Even when she tried having a serious talk with him, he would still be lost in his thoughts.

He had changed a lot since they left the Kids Next Door. He was still grumpy but he never spoke – he was a silent teenager who never shared his emotions or thoughts and she never questioned him about it. She reckoned he was going through a stage, but after four years of silence and hardly ever seeing him, she started to worry.

She tried talking to him once but he didn't answer. He only told her not to worry and so she did; she never mentioned it again, but she still couldn't escape the feeling that something was wrong.

Then the truth came out, a month ago. She remember that dreadful night as if it were yesterday.

So take the photographs

And still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf in good health

And good time

Tattoos on memories

And dead skin on trial

For what it's worth

It was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable

But in the end it's right

I hope you had

The time of your life

_Kuki closed her eyes tightly as a tear crept down her cheeks and landed on the dead, cursed soil of the Earth._

It was a dreadful, cursed night. Wally had suddenly become so sick, that his parents had to rush him to the hospital. She arrived there soon after she received a phone call from Hoagie, telling her what had happened.

She arrived to find her friends and Wally's family sitting in the waiting room. She joined them. Worry pasted on everyone's faces. The doctor soon arrived and told them about Wally's condition.

It's something unpredictable

But in the end it's right

I hope you had

The time of your life

_Kuki sobbed softly as she replayed the scene in her head._

He would've still been here, he would've been alive today if it wasn't for that terrible virus. No one knew about it; no one knew what it was. Not even the doctors knew. It was a new, unidentified virus which attacked the human heart and Wally was its first victim.

Wally's mother had fell to her knees, crying when she heard, while his father tried comforting her. "We should've done something! We should've done something!" She repeated, sobbing into his shoulder. Kuki also started crying, falling back onto the hard metal chair, her shoulders shaking.

Why didn't Wally ever tell her that he wasn't feeling well? Why did he never mention it? He must've known that something was wrong but he never said a word.

She partly blamed herself. How could she have been so blind to not see her best friend suffering? How could she not have noticed? Yes, she noticed his change in behavior, but not once had the thought of a virus crossed her mind.

If she had known, maybe they would've been able to save him. Her friends kept telling her not to blame herself, but she always tried to shut out their words. It was her fault and because of her, Wally is dead today.

Wally had been in intensive care for about a month. Everyday she would visit him; sitting on his bedside, holding his hand and talking to him. He never said a word.

She prayed and begged him to open his eyes just once, so she could tell him the truth. Confess everything. She needed to tell him but Wally never opened his eyes, he didn't make a sound or any sign of movement; only his chest moving up and down slowly, each time he took a breath.

Wally didn't improve and the doctors became more nervous each day. Kuki refused to believe that his time was ending and every time the doctors said anything negative, she would curse them and tell them that they're lying.

Every night she would cry herself to sleep, begging the Lord to save him and then the next day she would enter the hospital, hoping for any sign of change or even a slight movement from Wally, but her hope was always ripped to shreds when she saw the motionless boy lying in the white bed.

Her friends often tried cheering her up but to no avail. She couldn't bring herself to smile, not even a joke or present could make her smile. The only thing that would make her smile, was to see Wallabee's green eyes and smile again.

Days and weeks passed but Wally never moved. Kuki refused to give up on him and stayed by his bedside each day. Until that morning that is…

_Kuki but her lower lip, trying to stop the tears from falling from her already water logged eyes. The wind was getting stronger and she heard the thunder clapping loudly above her. She looked up as a drop fell on her nose. She looked down at the tombstone at her feet._

**Wallabee Beetles**

**24 February 1991 – 27 November 2008**

_She closed her eyes again and burst into tears._

She still had so much to say; so much to share and do with him… but now their time has ended and she never told him how much she loved him. Now she'll never know how he would've reacted. She'll never know whether he felt the same towards her.

She'll never ever get to hold Wally in her arms and tell him how much she loves him because on that morning, the twenty-seventh of November, 2008, Wallabee Beetles died… taking her love and will to live with him.

_She gently placed the small photo on the dirt next to his grave, which was already covered with flowers. Flowers that, no matter how colorful, seemed dead to her. Rained poured down on her as she sat on her knees, the raindrops hiding her tears. Pouring wet, she hit her fists into the ground and screamed._

It's something unpredictable

But in the end it's right

I hope you had

The time of your life

No matter what you do, no matter who you are or where you've been; you can't change life and the way things are, but you can change the way you live your life.

I hope you had the time of your life

Kuki knew now that you can't love someone, because soon they will leave you… with nothing.

**THE END**


End file.
